muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Moon
Buzz Aldrin Thanks to Andrew T., we now have great information about Buzz Aldrin's appearance in Episode 4090. I think that should be acknowledged on this page, but I can't figure out where... -- Danny (talk) 14:32, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :I just took a first stab at it, though it could probably use some tweaking. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:51, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Luna Okay, so this page has been expanded, and quite delightfully. The one problem I have with the article as it is now is that it takes the stance that Luna is an anthropomorphic representation of the Moon, and is not actually the Moon itself. I would take the opposite view. I think there's an overwhelming amount of textual evidence that says that Luna is the Moon. In one episode, Bear says, "Wow, Luna, you sure do see everything!" Luna responds, "Of course I do, Bear. I'm the Moon!" Or something along those lines. I would like to see the article take the position that Luna is the Moon -- and therefore Slimey landed on Luna (although nobody happened to be aware of that at the time). -- Danny (talk) 00:13, 31 July 2006 (UTC) :Of course Luna is the moon as well as a representation, but your position strikes me as untenable. Amusing, but what price The Man in the Moon? It's clear that in the Muppet Universe, there are multiple moons, just as we have Ray and The Sun, and yet another pair of the Sun and Moon in Elmo's World: Sky. This isn't Grover's Mommy, so I'm not sure a unified moon theory is at all possible. Mayhaps there's a union. Andrew Leal (talk) 00:28, 31 July 2006 (UTC) ::Upon reflection, a working hypothesis might be to take the stance that, while the sun and the moon are constant when used merely as impersonal objects or locations, whenever a Muppet character enters into conversation or friendship with either, then like The Wizard, they take different forms according to their visitor. That is not unworkable, but it again means that there is no way to definitively state that Slimey landed on Luna and not the Sesame Street version of the talking moon (though it does imply that in his dreams, Tutter was almost certainly planting a flag in Luna's scalp.). Andrew Leal (talk) 00:59, 31 July 2006 (UTC) :::The Man in the Moon is irrelevant. He appears in Mother Goose Stories, and therefore is just part of a story that Mother Goose tells to her Goslings. He's another level of fiction down, and therefore doesn't conflict with Luna. :::I don't think it's necessary to come up with some kind of unified theory, or explain that Slimey landed on Luna. All we need is a separate paragraph where we explain that the Moon's real name is Luna, and that she's friends with Bear. Style-wise, it can be a paragraph like the section of the Earth article that talks about the Earth being a supercomputer constructed by Deep Thought. It doesn't have to be merged with the rest of the article; it's simply a fact that needs to be acknowledged. Luna is the Moon. -- Danny (talk) 02:05, 31 July 2006 (UTC) ::::You're still ignoring the Elmo's World moon, and the possible other Muppet moons yet to be encountered (and you're the one who brought up Slimey landing on Luna, not me!) And there's the sun, since for consistency, whatever approach is taken needs to apply to the Sun too. So was Ray merely incognito when he appeared on "Here Is Your Life"? Andrew Leal (talk) 02:14, 31 July 2006 (UTC) :::::The Elmo's World moon is just in Elmo's (or possibly Dorothy's) imagination, so that one doesn't count either. I agree about Ray and the Sun... On the Sun page right now, it says that on Bear, the Sun was known as Ray. That could be expanded a little, if we wanted to. -- Danny (talk) 00:38, 2 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::So nothing counts save Luna. Mono-moon-theist! But have it your way. You obviously care more about it than I do. None of this is meant to suggest that I don't like Luna, either, but I'm now very glad we're running out of Muppet characterizations of celestial bodies. Sheesh. By the way, I've yet to locate a single Bear episode with Ray (though he's on the cover of one video release which he's not actually in). Where is he hiding? Andrew Leal (talk) 00:45, 2 August 2006 (UTC) :::::::Aw, sweetie, I'm just playing around. It's just fun to have an argument over whether Luna is the Moon or not. I'm actually going to play with the text a little more, but I won't do anything drastic. Ray isn't on the show very much -- I don't know how many times he appears. There's a Ray song on one of the albums. I haven't watched the episodes or listened to the albums recently, so I can't tell you exactly where. If only we had some kind of Muppet-related database to look this stuff up... -- Danny (talk) 13:30, 2 August 2006 (UTC) Attention I moved "Characters Who Have Been to the Moon" to this page, so that we could create an informational page for the Moon, in the style of Earth and China. This page needs a definition of the Moon, and some text about the various ways in which Muppet/Henson characters have interacted with the Moon. -- Danny (talk) 17:49, 30 July 2006 (UTC) Grover I don't have the book, but does Grover go to the moon in The Adventures of Grover in Outer Space? -- Scott Scarecroe 15:29, 7 March 2006 (UTC) :No, he goes to another planet, which he calls Planet Grover. -- Danny Toughpigs 15:55, 7 March 2006 (UTC) ::I LOVE IT. --Grant GrantHarding 18:41, 7 March 2006 (UTC) Fantasy I assume that characters fantasizing about going to the moon or talking about it does not qualify as Honorable Mention? P.S. --- "Luna - she is the moon" --- it doesn't get better than that. Agent0042 04:51, 8 March 2006 (UTC) :I think it all depends on whether the fantasy was depicted. Technically Ernie and Cookie Monster only fantasized. If they just mention it, I'm a bit doubtful, probably depends on the context and whether it's a "Gee, be neat to visit the moon" or "I plan to visit the moon and corner the cheese market and force the native inhabitants to do my bidding! Muahahaha!" And yeah, it only makes sense to stick Luna at the top. --Andrew, Aleal 04:52, 8 March 2006 (UTC) ::Well, I'm thinking specifically of two instances on Bear in the Big Blue House. #1 is the "When I'm Older" song in which Tutter fantasizes about visiting the moon and is actually shown planting on a flag on there with the show logo. Second (and this isn't nearly as good as that one) is in the "Next Stop Dreamland" song, when Bear sings about flying a spaceship to the moon. Agent0042 04:54, 8 March 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, the Bear song is weak (I'm sure plenty of other Muppet songs have mentioned flying to the moon in passing), but the Tutter bit fits in perfectly. Add it in! --Andrew, Aleal 04:57, 8 March 2006 (UTC) ::::Will do, thanks! Agent0042 04:59, 8 March 2006 (UTC) :::::Miss Piggy and Christopher Reeve also sing about being "East of the Sun, and West of the Moon"... He seems to be about to fly her there, too, but she's too heavy to lift, so they just finish the song. -- Danny Toughpigs 05:02, 8 March 2006 (UTC) :::::And that just made me remember Piggy perching on the moon in "Ukelele Lady"! Oh, if I could find a picture of that, it would be nice for this page. -- Danny Toughpigs 05:06, 8 March 2006 (UTC)